La dueña de las miradas
by Maylenne
Summary: Pansy Parkinson es segura, atractiva y cuando se propone algo generalmente lo consigue. ¿Podrá con ella el niño que vivió? Oneshoot PP/HP.


Esto se me ocurrió de golpe ayer a las 3 y media de la mañana XD.

Es un simple oneshoot de Pansy/Harry que demuestra lo mucho que adoro a Pansy Parkinson ^^

Reviews siempre son bienvenidos.

* * *

o0oo0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o00oo00oo0o0oo0o0o0o0

**La dueña de las miradas**

Draco Malfoy odiaba a Harry Potter.

Todo el mundo en Hogwarts sabía eso.

Conocían el desprecio que se tenían mutuamente. Lo que no sabían era que ese desprecio pronto iba a tener un motivo aún más poderoso: una mujer.

Ella sabía que era atractiva. No hermosa, pero sí atractiva. Sabía como exactamente mover su cabello para provocar las miradas de deseo de todos. Sabía como y cuando sentarse, como cruzar las piernas.

Era una mujer. Y, como tal, nunca dejaba nada librado al azar. Si un día llevaba un botón de la camisa desabrochado no era un olvido. Había sido estratégicamente desabrochado.

Pansy Parkinson ese día llevaba el cabello negro suelto, el cual le rebotaba en la espalda mientras recorría sin descanso pasillos y pasillos de Hogwarts.

Iba a encontrarlo. Sabía que iba a hacerlo. Y no solo eso: sabía lo que iba a suceder después.

Lo vio finalmente rodeado de sus mediocres amigos gryffindors. Se acercó sin dudarlo mientras sentía las miradas de todos en su cuerpo.

-¡Potter! Tengo que hablar contigo –dijo al llegar a su lado ignorando a los dos mejores amigos del chico que la miraron con odio.

Harry la miró extrañado.

-¿Y por qué tendríamos que hablar tú y yo?

-Ven y te lo digo.

Descarada. Impulsiva. Segura. Slytherin. Así era ella. Flirteando abiertamente con él en frente de todos.

Harry asintió. Era mejor enfrentarse a la chica en privado y no seguir dando un espectáculo. No le quedó remedio que seguirla entonces hacia un aula vacía.

-Muy bien. Acá estamos. ¿Vas a decirme ahora a que viene tanto misterio Parkinson?

Ella se había sentado sobre un banco y tenía las piernas apoyadas en una silla, lo cual permitía una perfecta visión de sus piernas.

-¿Tan rápido? ¿Qué pasa? ¿Te da miedo estar encerrado conmigo? –preguntó seductora.

-No seas ridícula. Simplemente no quiero perder el tiempo con una… Slyherin. No me sobra el tiempo y no vale la pena desperdiciarlo contigo.

-Potter, ¿por qué me agredes? –preguntó ella, haciéndose la ofendida.

Harry respiró con fastidio echando la cabeza hacia atrás. Esta mujer era increíble. No entendía como podía alterarlo tanto.

-¿Vas a seguir dando vueltas? Porque si es así déjame ir a buscar la cena y listo.

-Potter, sigue mi consejo: deja la ironía para los Slytherins. ¿Quieres que vaya al punto? Ok, pero primero debes darme un premio.

Tomado por sorpresa, Harry se vio aprisionado por el cuerpo de la morena. Retrocedió hasta chocarse contra el escritorio. No tenía salida. Trató de concentrarse, de no pensar en las curvas de la chica pegándose contra su propio cuerpo. Giró la cara para un costado para evitar tener a centímetros su boca.

-Parkinson, ¿qué haces? –preguntó luchando por soltarse. Luchando es una manera de decir porque él era más fuerte que ella y si hubiera querido soltarse lo hubiera hecho perfectamente.

-Algo que tenía ganas de hacer desde hace mucho tiempo.

Sintió su boca sobre su cuello. Succionando, mordiendo y lamiendo como si su vida dependiera de ello. Cerró los ojos para evitar la tortura. Pero eso fue mucho peor, aumentaron sus sensaciones.

Decidió con un arrebato sorprendente de fortaleza alejarla de encima suyo.

-¡Espera! No creas que voy a ceder a tu jueguito. Estás loca mujer, completamente loca. ¿Qué te hace pensar que puedes venir así e intentar algo conmigo?

-Muy simple: sé que te gusto –contestó ella con la calma que da la certeza- sé como me miras, se que te mueres por besarme. Además, sabés que tengo la experiencia que a ti te falta y eso te hace olvidar todo lo que podría haber en contra.

El corazón de Harry latía tan fuerte que se le hacía complicado hablar.

No podía negarlo. No podía negar nada. Se le ocurrían millones de razones para irse de ahí y alejarse de esa serpiente. Pero solo una para quedarse.

El problema era que esa razón era mucho más poderosa que las demás. Y se llamaba deseo.

Vaciló. Fue un error, porque ella lo captó inmediatamente y volvió a arremeter.

Harry durante un momento llegó incluso a pensar que preferiría encontrarse con Voldemort. Por lo menos contra él sabía hechizos pero ella…

Sintió otra vez su cuerpo pegado pero esta vez no giró la cara.

-Eres la novia de Malfoy.

-¿Y? Más a mi favor –dijo en voz baja mientras se acercaba peligrosamente a su boca- ¿no te excita pensar que estás tocando a la novia de alguien a quien odias tanto? –estaba tan cerca que sentía su respiración tibia en los labios- sería como una pequeña venganza privada.

Ninguno de los dos jamás admitiría haber dado el primer paso. Lo cierto es que sus labios se juntaron de golpe.

Abriendo la boca con ferocidad sintieron exhalar todo su deseo a través del beso.

Las manos de ella comenzaron a moverse por el cuerpo de él. Alentado por la iniciativa, él puso sus manos en la cintura de ella atrayéndola más (si todavía se podía) pegada a su cuerpo.

Le gustaba sentirla. La chica se adaptaba perfectamente a su cuerpo. Tenía razón: tenía la experiencia que a él le faltaba. Se movía con una sensualidad que a él lo hacía ver las estrellas de placer.

En un momento ella se soltó del beso volviendo a aterrizar en su cuello mientras hacía un movimiento con su pelvis.

Él llegó en ese momento al punto donde sentía que la excitación iba a hacerlo estallar.

Y fue en ese momento, precisamente en ese momento que ella se separó de él.

En un segundo logró que ninguna parte de su cuerpo estuviera en contacto con el de él, sin embargo se mantuvo a corta distancia.

¿Qué había pasado? Harry abrió la boca para tratar de averiguarlo pero ella se le adelantó.

-Bueno, ya se hizo tarde, pronto va a ser la hora de la cena y ya estoy teniendo hambre –dijo ella cínicamente, como si fueran dos conocidos que se encontraban en un pasillo.

Él seguía inmóvil. Patéticamente pegado con la espalda al escritorio y con la boca abierta.

-Nos vemos entonces –siguió Pansy mientras comenzaba a acercarse a la puerta con una lentitud tortuosa, llegó y la abrió, y cuando estaba a punto de desaparecer del aula se giró como recordando algo- ¡ah cierto! ¡Casi me olvido! Debía decirte que el profesor Snape me había mandado a avisarte que tu castigo lo cumplirás el sábado a las 8 ¿ok? Bye.

Y se fue.

o0o0o0o00o0o

m!

pd: los hechos y/o personajes de este fanfic son ficticios y pertenecen exclusivamente a JKR, pero la idea es mía :)


End file.
